


Broken Trust

by All-We-Must-Be (Innerangel08), The_Saint



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e06 The Great Wizard's Visit, F/F, Implied/Referenced Non-con, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saint/pseuds/The_Saint
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom thought Ada Cackle would be the one she would spend the rest of her life with, but it seemed the perfect world she had built was crumbling down around her leaving her with nothing but the ashes of the love they once shared.





	1. Bleeding Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little idea that came together when chatting with dissectingpomegranates on tumblr that explores the emotional turmoil that Hecate feels after Ada's dismissal during S01E06.

* * *

Hecate felt numb as she walked step after step away from Ada’s office. She would respect Ada's wishes of staying away from the broomstick display, but it didn’t lessen the blow. She had seen the disappointment in Ada’s eyes that cut her to the core. She had never meant her speech to cause such distress, she merely thought she was doing what was right, but it seemed she had misjudged the situation entirely.

All the blood had rushed out of her body. Her chest started to tighten, suddenly finding it harder to breathe. It felt as if her heart was now beating a different rhythm and it was one she could never get used to. She had made the mistake of making Ada her everything. After her failed relationships in the past she thought this time would be different. Many years and a heart truly invested, she lost herself in Ada. Everything about their relationship seemed to be going as well as could be expected, but it appeared she had been wrong. She had let down her guard and allowed Ada to break the carefully constructed walls she had built around her heart. Now, her heart was well and truly broken.

Over the past few days the signs had been there; Ada had started to become distant with her. They always used to spend their evenings together, enjoying each other’s company, but even those private interludes had now stopped. It made her wonder if she had somehow offended or hurt Ada in some way.

The mere thought made her sick to her stomach. The room started to close in and the ground felt like it was shaking beneath her feet. Unable to go on, she leaned against the stone wall in the deserted corridor and closed her eyes. The memories started to rush in, every kiss, and every ' _I love you'_ was now in flames.

Hecate felt her tears finally fall, and placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs that seemed to wrack through her slender body. It was almost as if Ada had broken her spirit and soul, leaving her with nothing but the ashes of the love they once shared.

Hecate didn’t know where to go from here. Perhaps after today she should hand in her resignation and never look back. She couldn’t go on working in close proximity to the woman she loved even if that woman no longer seemed to love her.

_“Perhaps best you stay away now.”_

The words had deeply embedded themselves into her mind leaving her a prisoner with no escape. If this was what love felt like, she would never have asked for it.

“Hecate?”

She jumped at hearing the voice of the woman who had caused her such sorrow. Opening her eyes, she wiped away her remaining tears and looked towards Ada, whose eyes looked up at her in pity.

“Was there something you needed Headmistress?”

“I thought you would be seeing to the bat problem in the west turret by now.”

“Forgive me, but I just needed a few moments to myself.”

Ada nodded in understanding. “I know you’re hurting Hecate, but I did what was best for the both of us. I took a risk and broke my own self-imposed rule of having a relationship with a colleague. If the Great Wizard found out, I could have potentially been summoned to face the council for abuse of power and showing favouritism. We both could have lost our jobs. It’s why I can’t allow our relationship to continue. I should have put an end to it before it even begun.”

“So what you’re saying is, our relationship and everything we shared together was a mistake?”

"Yes, that’s precisely what I’m saying. What we had wasn’t love, it was an infatuation. We were two lonely people who looked to each other for comfort.  It was good while it lasted, but I was never in love with you, Hecate. That love was one sided on your part.”

Hecate knew from this moment her heart was well and truly gone. She felt like such a fool. She thought Ada had reciprocated the love she felt for her, but it seemed she had taken Ada’s kindness and generosity and mistaken it for love.

“I see. Well, thank you for clearing that matter up. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I had best see to the bat problem.” Hecate said surprised at how steady her voice sounded despite the heartache and pain she was currently feeling.

“I think that would be best. Now, I’m sorry to cut this chat short, but I must be off. I don’t want to keep his greatness waiting.” Ada said patting Hecate’s arm, then turned and walked down the corridor leaving her alone with her thoughts once more.

“I’m sorry too, Ada,” Hecate whispered into the empty corridor before transferring herself to the West Turret.

Once she appeared, she saw the old and battered wooden door in front of her. The west turret hadn’t been used for over one hundred years and was out of bounds to students, and for a very good reason. The stone walls were covered in cracks from the lack of care, the wooden support beams above her head appeared to be rotten and looked like they could collapse at any given moment. Hecate felt a shiver go through her at the thought.

Trying not to think about the worst-case scenario, Hecate started to walk towards the door, mindful of the loose and uneven floor. The last thing she needed was to cause herself an injury. Reaching out, she started to turn the handle only to find the door seemed to be jammed. Hecate gave a huff in annoyance. She had never seen the room on the other side of the door, so transferring in there was out of the question, who knew where she might end up.  Seeing no alternative, she used all her body weight to slam against the door hoping it would give way.  The sound of wood cracking gave her hope, as she pushed against the door three more times before the door finally opened.

She stared at the room in front of her, seeing various items scattered around the room collecting dust. Taking a few tentative steps forward into the room; she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the amount of dust and cobwebs that covered every inch of the room. The sooner she took care of this bat problem, the quicker she would be able to leave.

As she inspected the room, she noticed a pile of old books stacked high in one of the far corners along with various trinkets and chests with their locks covered in rust, but there still wasn’t any sign of the bats that Ada insisted were a problem. She looked around the room one last time, ready to leave when a glint of silver caught her eye. Curious, she walked over to the source to see an old antique oval mirror that was most exquisitely framed with gold propped against the wall.

Hecate kneeled down and waved her hand to dispel the dust. Once it was gone, she looked at her reflection, seeing puffy, bloodshot eyes staring back at her. She looked a mess; there was no other word for it.

“Beautiful isn’t it?”

Hecate stumbled as she quickly stood up to see Ada standing behind her.

“I thought you had to go to the display?” Hecate said suddenly feeling on edge at seeing Ada give her a kind smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“I do, but there is some unfinished business I have to take care of first, namely you.” Ada spat sending a spell directly at Hecate, who just managed to deflect it.

Hecate didn’t want to believe that it was Ada that was currently attacking her, but as she found herself dodging each of the smaller witch spells she knew this was indeed happening.

“Why are you doing this?” Hecate whispered.

“In order for me to have this school, there is two people i need to get rid of, my sister and you.”

“Agatha?” Hecate muttered in shock and disbelief. “That's impossible; your powers were confiscated.”

“Miss Gullet was kind enough to offer me her magic for twenty-four hours. It’s what I like to call a Cinderella spell if you will.” Agatha smirked, “And it worked to my advantage. It was so easy to break that strong spirit of yours, that night we spent together was just a pleasant bonus.”

Hecate felt sick to her stomach realising the implication of Agatha’s words. How could she have been so blind, and stupid? She should have seen all the signs from the start that the person in front of her wasn’t Ada.

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn’t see Agatha transfer behind her until she felt a sharp pain in her back that brought her to her knees. Trying to stand, she saw another two spells head in her general direction at an alarming speed. She brought her hands trying to create a protective spell, only for her eyes to widen in alarm when her magic would no longer call to her. The two green balls of light collided with her chest, sending her flying backward. Her body made contact with the stone wall, causing a blinding pain at the back of her skull as her body crumbled to the floor.

“So weak and pitiful.” Agatha taunted staring down at Hecate who groaned in pain as she tried to sit up.

“What have you done to me?” Hecate whimpered in pain.

“I’ve contained your magic, not a pleasant feeling, is it? It was Miss Gullet’s idea. She has always been a faithful follower.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, didn't you know? Miss Gullet is a member of my coven; I sent her to Cackles to spy on you and my sister. All she had to do was get a position in this school.”

“Mr Rowan Webb’s?” Hecate said in realisation.

“Precisely. Once Miss Gullet was given his position, she would report back to me so I could make my next move. The obedience spell would have worked perfectly if it wasn’t for you or Mildred Hubble's interference.”

“That’s how Miss Gullet identified the spell used on Miss Drill; she already knew because the two of you planned it from the start.”

“Now you’re catching on, Hecate. After that incident, I knew I had to raise the stakes. I just never counted on Mildred Hubble to once again mess up my plans and costing Miss Gullet, her position at the school.” Agatha hissed as she circled Hecate.

“A position that wasn’t rightfully hers.” Hecate argued back through clenched teeth as she tried to block out the pain coursing through her body. “She got what she deserved.”

Agatha's eyes blazed with anger, “You always were so self-righteous, Hecate! Following Ada around like you were her protector. But, soon this school and Ada will no longer have a protector!"

“What have you done with Ada?” Hecate demanded.

“She is no longer your concern. For you see, it was I who sent the Great Wizard the letter for him to visit the school. It was I who messed up Mildred’s little show this morning, and as for the broomstick display led by Mildred Hubble, Ethel Hallow will ensure that it ends in disaster. For when it does, the Great Wizard will think Ada incompetent to run this school and when she loses her job, they’ll need a new Headmistress, and I’m the next in line.”

Hecate shook her head in denial; although she thought Mildred Hubble as a hindrance, she would never wish harm to the girl.

“Which leaves me with you, Hecate Hardbroom. I had hoped you would be a formidable ally to myself and this school. After we spent that one night together a few days after I disposed of Ada, I started to have doubts about going ahead with my plan.” Agatha said kneeling in front of Hecate, reaching out to tenderly caress the side of her face, before grabbing her chin in a bruising grip. “But then you gave your impassioned speech to the Great Wizard, and I knew you had to go. Even though I will miss having you around.” Agatha smirked letting go of Hecate’s face and stood to her feet once more.

“Take one last look around you, Hecate, because where you’ll be going there will be no way back,” Agatha said turning to face her. “I’ll inform the staff and students of your resignation; I’m sure they won’t miss you.”

Hecate looked around the room for a way out, but without her magic, she knew she was trapped and left to whatever fate Agatha had in store for her. As soon as she heard the first words pass from Agatha’s lips she now knew her fate.

 _“Mirror Mirror transparent and true_  
_I freely give this witch to you_  
_To a realm of darkness and glass_  
_There she’ll stay and never pass.”_

As the last line of the spell was cast, the room was filled with a ripple of wind that seemed to pick up speed. Hecate felt something grab hold of her ankle, looking behind her, she tried not to panic as she felt her body being slowly dragged towards the antique mirror behind her. She frantically tried to grab hold of something to pull her back, but there was nothing she could do. It felt as if her body was being doused with water that was slowly suffocating her. The last thing she saw was Agatha’s triumphant smile; then there was nothing but darkness.

 


	2. Life continues after Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ada and Hecate successfully out of her way, Agatha continues to play the role as Ada whilst biding her time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Nearly a year since this was updated, my how time flies! Completely my fault as my muse/mojo deserted me hence the lengthy time plus Caz (co-writer) has been working on other fics and just waiting for me.  
> Please enjoy **fingers crossed**

The Queen now taken

The King has fallen

....Checkmate

 

Agatha made her descent down the spiral staircase, effortlessly and with a renewed sense of confidence.

Success at long last.

With Ada locked in her chambers whilst under a sleeping beauty curse and Hecate imprisoned within the enchanted mirror, two threats now neutralised...

The academy was hers for the taking. Victory was well within her grasp, her fingertips gazed it and soon she would show them all.

And what was even better? Sweeter was the fruits of the victor...no-one suspected, it was perfect.

Agatha had assumed the role of Ada although it was hardly a difficult act and she had a lifetime worth of practice but her greatest challenge had been Hecate, that constant yet powerful thorn in her side, who obediently stood by Ada’s side.

Sickening, both of them where.

Agatha has long blamed their Mother but it was Hecate who turned Ada against her, against her own flesh and blood...how dare she! But, now she had the last laugh, having dethroned the rose, it only took Agatha a few well rehearsed words to freely manipulate the naive, younger woman. For a brief moment and before getting completely sidetracked from the task at hand, Agatha has relished in the amusement of humiliating and toying with Hecate’s mind. Agatha could almost feel a slither a pity for the deputy headmistress but she _had_ to be removed, a new era in Cackle’s was on the verge of the horizon, dawning and whilst Agatha would have appreciated Hecate’s albeit coerced assistance, she knew deep down that Hecate would remain ever faithful to her older sister and would ruin everything....no, No, NO!

All hurdles _had_ to be removed.

The west turret was out of bounds and strictly forbidden to any student, no-one would dare to risk this for expulsion however Agatha was not about to leave anything to chance.

The heavy oak door protested, it’s hinges groaned having become rusty and seldom used. Agatha closed and locked the door, the only key now in her possession, concealed in her cardigan pocket as if to serve the purposes of a sickening souvenir.

She murmured a silencing spell despite the corridors appearing deserted. No innocent eyes would witness, suspect or become curious as to why their headmistress had secured the lone door to the west turret.

“Sealed for now and seal forever, lock Miss Hardbroom in this tower.”

When Agatha opened her eyes, the glow of her spell surrounded the old oak door then disappeared, further isolating Hecate from the fainted possibility of help and condemning her to the west turret.

“Well unfortunate maiden...you were a worthy adversary.” She grinned wickedly

* * *

 

As, everything was beginning to fall neatly into place, now was the vital part which was out of Agatha’s control, it all was dependent on a few well worded phrases to fuel Ethel’s anger and own discrimination against the _fake_ witch.

Her teeth began to grind, that same fake witch from a non witching family, who had ruined her plans at selection day and cost Agatha her powers.

Mildred, just had to be herself and lose control in front of the Grand Wizard who was still recovering from his recent outburst and humiliation of a wayward music potion as part of a demonstration that had exploded, soaking him, not to forget the anonymous letter sent to him, highlighting concerns about Mildred and within Cackles.

Agatha cringed, she would indeed be the one to save Cackle’s from sliding further into mediocrity, what had her sister being thinking? Did their mother know that Ada was desecrating the family name?

The Grand Wizard would strip Ada of her position at the school, her powers would reinstated and she would officially take over as headmistress. And her first act as headmistress would be to expel Mildred Hubble.

Spinning, somewhat gleefully on her heel, Agatha felt her spirts soar, normally she was a pessimist but now...this plan, Miss Gullet’s powers coursing through her veins, even if a temporary measure. Agatha felt invigorated, she truly did and stuffing her hands into the pockets of the well worn, grey cardigan, she assumed her role as Ada again.

* * *

 

Shoulders slightly slumped with a forlorn look in her eyes, after all the first year students and staff had witnessed the Great Wizard’s verbal tirade of the headmistress so it was only fitting to maintain the facade of worry and stress. Appearing too happy could potentially raise suspicion and undo all her hard work.

The hand grasped the key, constantly stroking the metal for comfort as she roamed the empty corridors which from her childhood, had not changed significantly from her mother’s to her sister’s charge. Some areas of the academy was decorated with useless clutter which caused Agatha to roll her eyes in despair as she recalled that even as far back as childhood, Ada was a sentimental fool who would hoard the smallest or strangest of things... _just_ _things_ , Agatha could not understand and grew frustrated with Ada, which often caused arguments since they shared a bedroom.

Indeed, things would definitely be changing around here as Agatha continued to aimlessly walk around the corridors until a sudden outburst emanated from a classroom. She was intrigued.

“Yes, yes...girls, settle down.” Announced Gwen Bat, using the baton that was normally tucked into her hair, to regain the students attention, “Very witty, Ms Wormwood...now, the correct answer is?” She glanced around the classroom, a majority of students averting their eyes as to not be picked whilst some were too eager to answer.

Agatha hesitated, standing on the threshold of the doorway, Gwen and her students had not noticed her presence. There was sniggering from somewhere in the back of the classroom where Agatha could not see.

“Malinda and Galinda...what have I told you about these childish outbursts in my class?”

Agatha strained to hear a reply instead she felt a sudden chill and a feeling of nausea.

* * *

_As identical twins, it was often funny to swap and pretend to be the other for a few hours or a day however this time, Ada and Agatha were in Miss Bat’s for a double lesson._

_Agatha wore Ada’s glasses whilst guiding an enchanted pencil to doodle over the page, she was engrossed with her drawing and manipulation of the pencil to notice what Ada, who was pretending to be Agatha was up to._

_Ada with her desk open, using the lid to hide, attempting to cast a spell which would allow a small broomstick to take flight._

_Originally, the broom was only supposed to hover and stay hidden behind the desk lid but an over zealous Ada, put too much enthusiasm into the spell and within seconds the classroom erupted with laughter and applause, students ducking to avoid the flying miniature broomstick._

_Papers and books exploded like fireworks into the air, Miss Bat jumped at the initial fright and was unable to stop the broom nor regain control of her class._

_Suddenly, the flying miniature nuisance halted directly in front of Mrs Alma Cackle, she clicked her fingers and the broomstick disappeared, no-one dare move as Alma Cackle narrowed her eyes in search for the culprits. She was hardly surprised to see Ada and Agatha sitting together at the back of the classroom._

_“Agatha...see me after dinner.” Her voice was low and scornful before disappearing from the doorway._

_Everyone collected their belongings and traipsed out of the class, each grumbling and murmuring in quiet conversation. Miss Bat made eye contact with the Cackle twins and simply shook her head, disapproval obvious in her eyes._

_“Phew! That was close...I’ll take my glasses back.” Whispered Ada, elbowing her sister_

_“I’m in trouble because of you...again!” Hissed Agatha_

_“It’s what you do...why break the habit of a lifetime,” Shrugged Ada, “My project is ruined, I’ll have to start over...you’ll just get a lecture from mother again.” She snatched back her glasses, “Hey...Mona! Wait for me.” Shouted Ada as she ran for their faithful friend, abandoning Agatha in the corridor._

* * *

 

Agatha shook away the feeling of childhood nostalgia which immediately filled her with dread and quickly resumed her walk.

The memory only served to fuel the fire, of festering resentment that Agatha harboured towards their mother and teachers who seemed to play favouritism between the twins and as the oldest Ada would inherit Granny Cackles broomstick and the family spell-book whilst Agatha was left empty handed due to tradition or her unruly behaviour had forfeited her from family activities (when at home during term holidays), it was the norm to always find Agatha in a classroom after hours, serving detention or nursing an aching wrist from writing essays of apologises or given extra work in order to keep her out of trouble.

She reached Ada’s office which would soon become _her_ office and found herself standing in front of the grand portrait which they had commissioned for their mother who complained she did not have anything featuring the both of them together, not since Agatha was sent to Wormwood’s boarding school.

* * *

 

“ _Oh girls!” Explained Alma as she revealed the portrait, “I don’t know what to say.”_

_“There’s a first, mother rendered speechless.” Joked Ada and pretended to feel lightheaded with shock_

_“I have the perfect place for it, right here!” Beamed Alma as she pointed over to the wall, the painting followed._

_“Oh no! Not here...surely it would be better at home.” Complained Agatha, if she was honest, she absolutely loathed the painting and what made matters worse was knowing that she and Ada has posed for hours whilst a non magical artist completed the portrait for the mother_

_“Well, I love it.” Ada stood beside her mother, “I’m glad you like it.” She smiled_

_Agatha rolled her eyes_

_“Oh Agatha! You’re scowling...why couldn’t you be more like your sister? At least she’s smiling.”_

* * *

 

Agatha stepped closer towards the portrait, “As my second...no,” She shook her head vehemently, mind already made up, “ _definitely_ as my first act as headmistress, I _will_  destroy this monstrosity.”

The sound of Dimity Drill’s loud voice, echoing throughout the corridors that snapped her back to reality. She gave the portrait one final glare before turning her back on it and memories associated with it.

The broomstick flying display!

She clasped her hands together in secret glee and waited on an irate wizard to come barraging into the office but this was not to be the case.

A sudden flash of light from the window instantly killed her joyful mood. Something that could not have been foreseen nor interfered with.

Mother Nature had decided to intervene and forced the broomstick flying demonstration to be postponed. No-one including the Great Wizard would dare to attempt a weather spell, or they would face the wrath of Mother Nature and the fosters effect.

”Until tomorrow morning then.” Whispered Agatha to herself, her fingers stroked the key that remained in her pocket, grinning as she caressed the cool metal beneath her skin. 

The headmistress’ office door clicked shut. Everything remained still, the students and staff were none the wiser that they were being decieved....


End file.
